Así fue
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Cada relación tiene etapas fundamentales que derivan a cambios para ambas partes. Aomine lo comprenderá cuando pase por todos esos niveles, mostrándonos cómo fue su relación con Kuroko en Teiko.


Cadiie vuelve un poco a KnB (?)

Bueno, después de mi enooorrrme bloqueo, el STONY me devolvió las ganas de escribir, y entre todo lo que debo, me encontré inspirándome este pequeño AoKuro... al final vendrán mis notas.

 **Advertencias:** Drama. Tal vez OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **Así fue.**

 **.**

— **I** **—**

 **Preludio**

Aomine yacía sentado en el piso del gran recinto de básquetbol de la escuela Teiko; con una pequeña toalla secaba el sudor que corría por sus sienes y mejillas debido al intenso entrenamiento al que fue sometido. Sabía que no debía de hacer enojar al capitán NIjimura, pero le gustaba ser un adolescente libre, le gustaba que todo fluyera de acuerdo a él y su ritmo… debía de considerar no pensar en ello la próxima vez que no asistiera a la práctica de su equipo después de clases. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, el primer año en su escuela lo estaba tomando a la ligera.

Soltó un bufido, resignado por aquello y cerró sus ojos, relajando su vista unos pocos segundos; al poco tiempo, los volvió a abrir para destapar su botella de agua y beber de ella hasta dejarla sin nada.

Bueno, no todo estaba _tan_ mal. Después de todo, hacer ejercicio extra le permitía poder convivir con _él_.

Con él y su perfecta anatomía menuda. Con él y su compañía. Con él y sus ganas de superarse día a día.

Lo miraba tirar hacia la canasta, fallado en esa labor una y otra vez.

Aomine soltaba risitas pequeñas al ver los diminutos y casi nulos gestos que hacía en otro ya que nuevamente fracasaba con una tarea básica de cualquier aspirante al equipo de baloncesto. Era muy difícil distinguir cómo el entrecejo caía frunciéndose escasos milímetros; quizás imperceptibles para quién no le conociera, pero él, que ya tenía muchos meses conviviendo con él, había logrado descubrirlo.

Al igual que le encantaba la manera en que apretaba un poco los labios; su comisura se juntaba ligeramente de manera que le tentaba. Claro, era un adolescente de escasos trece años sin experiencia en el amor, pero definitivamente aquel gesto le hacía sentir _diferente._

Cerró nuevamente los ojos para limpiarse una gota de sudor que traviesamente cayó desde su cabello. Se limpió el rostro con la toalla que aún cargaba en mano y se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la persona con quien compartía aquel gimnasio.

—Oye Tetsu —llamó Aomine a Kuroko haciendo que el mencionado se detuviera en seco para voltear a ver a Aomine con sus impávidos y grandes ojos azules.

Azules como el cielo. Aquel cielo que a Aomine le encantaba contemplar cuando se saltaba las clases.

—¿Sucede algo Aomine-kun? —Preguntó por mero formalismo, sin embargo, se sintió realmente enojado con el otro ya que interrumpió el tiro, que él creía, si encestaría.

Aomine no contestó y en su lugar, se acercó lo más que pudo hacia Kuroko, observándolo fijamente, grabando cada detalle de su perfecto y pequeño rostro. Inhaló lentamente el olor a sudor que emanaba el otro, encontrándose con que sólo era eso, sudor. Tal y como Kuroko, no había rastro de algún aroma peculiar más que el que emitía por aquel entrenamiento intenso que hacía día con día.

Abrió la boca queriendo hablar o decir algo que justificara su cercanía. Pero no encontró nada, él era limpio, transparente… era pésimo mintiendo.

Rápidamente, sin pensarlo detenidamente, agachó su rostro levemente para plantar un pequeño beso en los labios del otro. No había nadie en el gimnasio ni a esas horas en la escuela, así que no tuvo miedo de que los atraparan haciendo ello.

La inocencia que brotaba aquel acto, a consideración de ambos partícipes, era bastante simple y armónica. Ambos se entendían, se complementaban a un nivel místico. Como si fuesen almas gemelas, presintiendo y casi asegurando, que el otro era su contraparte perfecta.

Kuroko fue el primero en retirarse unos centímetros de Aomine y él, no podía comprender aún porque hizo aquello. Junto a Kuroko, se sentía feliz, rebosante de aquella alegría que le otorgaba ver que alguien se esforzaba tanto en hacer algo que le apasionaba. Sabía que Kuroko no estaba disgustado, ya que un difuso color rosado adornaba sus orejas pálidas. Sonrió, orgulloso de ello y frotó el cabello celeste del otro con una de sus manos.

—Tal vez me gustas de manera diferente de lo que pensaba, Tetsu.

Y así fue como Aomine experimentó por primera vez el amor.

.

.

.

— **II —**

 **Intervalo**

Aomine observaba la medalla que había ganado hacía una semana en el intercolegiales. Sonrisas bastante orgullosas se adueñaban de su rostro cada vez que la medalla brillaba al ser expuesta a la luz del sol de ese cálido verano. Le gustaba saber que todo aquello era por esfuerzo de él mismo y, porque no, del equipo que había logrado formar junto a sus compañeros.

Pero sobre todo por _él._ Simplemente su profunda y anhelante inspiración.

Se sintió orgulloso al saber que Kuroko le había aceptado y que, incluso, el mismo chico se le había declarado —tal vez de forma poco romántica y sin quitar su cara inexpresiva— de una manera que a él, en lo particular, se le hizo lo más cercano a lo que él quería esperar de alguien.

No le iban las cursilerías, y tal vez Kuroko lo sabía, por ello, aquel beso que el portador del número 17 de su equipo le había regalado caminando a su casa un jueves por la noche al regresar de clases, le supo dulce y sencillo… muy parecido al cielo que los cubría con su manto oscuro. Lo agradecía mucho, y por ello, Kuroko era demasiado especial para él.

Su segundo año en la escuela no había cambiado mucho. Continuaba asistiendo a sus clases —muy a su pesar, pero por amenaza del nuevo capitán—, era casi el primero en llegar a las prácticas con el equipo de baloncesto. Exceptuando aquellos besos y toqueteos que se brindaban Kuroko y él después de cada entrenamiento y la abundante comida que últimamente comía.

A juicio de su pareja —se sentía bien de pensar en eso—, Aomine crecía demasiado rápido, más que todos. Incluso Kuroko comenzaba a quedarse muy abajo. Y eso lo notaba cuando se abrazaban, ya que el cabello del más bajo frotaba sus clavículas y les hacía sentir un extraño hormigueo.

Las cosas en su casa eran geniales, los asuntos escolares se encontraban regulares —vaya que no era un genio, pero aprobaba los exámenes con el aprobatorio—, su nueva relación de pareja era con su mejor amigo… ¿Qué más podía pedir en la cúspide de su vida?

—Aomine-kun, vas a desgastar la medalla si continuas mirándola todo el tiempo —espetó con un tono molesto Kuroko al ver que Aomine no había prestado atención en el último cuarto de hora.

Aomine se encontraba acostado sobre las piernas de Kuroko en aquel patio trasero de su escuela al que nadie prestaba atención. En un impulso, Kuroko dejó de acariciar el cabello del mencionado y dirigió su mirada al pequeño libro que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

—Cielos Tetsu, cualquiera pensaría que estás celoso de un objeto. —Aomine soltó una risa jocosa observando el ligero berrinche del que era presa su pareja—. Vamos, no te molestes —dijo levantándose para observar directamente los ligeros movimientos del rostro del otro—. Mira que pensaba que esto se debe a ti…

Aomine lo sabía, nunca fue bueno con las palabras, mucho menos para expresar sus sentimientos o cualquier pensamiento que cruzase su mente. Pero el leve movimiento que hicieron los ojos de Kuroko para mirarle y la diminuta curvatura de la comisura de su labio, le hicieron sonreír. Aomine conocía ese lenguaje secreto.

Sólo ellos sabían lo mucho que significaba que Kuroko uniese su dedo índice de la mano izquierda en la palma derecha de Aomine.

El moreno decidió volver a su posición original y recargó su cabeza en los muslos del menor. Sintió la brisa fresca en su rostro, relajando cada músculo que tenía mientras guardaba en su pantalón la medalla que hasta hace poco no dejaba de contemplar.

—Anda, mejor sígueme leyendo las preguntas del examen, sé que necesitaré de tu ayuda —dijo Aomine cerrando los ojos.

—Siempre la necesitas. Soy tu sombra después de todo —comentó orgulloso el otro al momento de darle un beso húmedo a su pareja.

Y así, Kuroko volvió a recitar las preguntas con un tono de voz suave.

Y así fue como Aomine volvió a disfrutar una de las cosas que más le gustan en la vida: la voz de Kuroko.

.

.

.

— **III —**

 **Quiebre**

Los aplausos resonaban con gran fervor en el recinto local dónde se había suscitado todo un espectáculo: Kiseki no Sedai volvía a triunfar ante una aplastante derrota hacia el otro equipo. Era de dar vergüenza la diferencia en marcadores que aún brillaban en uno de los televisores gigantes que se encontraba justo en medio del gimnasio.

Apretó sus puños lo más que podía. Realmente había querido confiar en _é_ l, en sus palabras y su amplia sabiduría que tenía… pero era inútil. Ya nada podía funcionar.

«El único que puede vencerme, soy yo.»

Pensamiento egoísta y asqueroso. Así consideraba su patético intento por no quebrarse en ese momento. Se detuvo justo debajo de la canasta protegía Murasakibara y estiró sólo un poco sus dedos para tocar la red que caía del aro y tuvo una punzada de culpa al recordar la sorprendida y decepcionada mirada que reflejaban los iris azules de Kuroko.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar aquellos pensamientos. No necesitaba de ello, no necesitaba de Kuroko ni de Satsuki ni de nadie.

Pasaron los días después de ello. Recorría con pesadez los pasillos de la escuela de Teiko mientras arrastraba sus pies con él. La clase de Historia —específicamente de su tercer año de secundaria— sería aburrida y por ello, soltó un bufido de molestia. Dio la media vuelta y encaminó su andar a un nuevo destino.

Subió las escaleras lentamente; en realidad, no le importaba mucho si era descubierto por sus superiores y le regañaban, después de todo, era el As del equipo que más campeonatos de había regalado a la escuela, era protegido.

Al salir a la azotea, un frío invernal recorrió su ser a pesar de llevar el suéter puesto debidamente. Respiró hondo y continuó subiendo hasta estar en la cima, ahí, un lugar digno de los reyes y a donde nadie más que él, podía acceder.

Estiró sus brazos a los costados y hacia arriba, estirándose junto con un leve tirón en los brazos y piernas. Claro, la factura de dejar los entrenamientos le había otorgado un cuerpo más perezoso que antes con músculos rígidos. De un movimiento, logró acostarse hasta recargar su cabeza en sus brazos que ocupaba como almohadas.

Aún mantenía sus viejas mañas intactas.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente para apartar estorbosas ideas que se arremolinaban en su mente. Bufó por todos aquellos pensamientos innecesarios y decidió relajarse. Sólo un poco…

—Buenas tardes, Aomine-kun.

La voz de Kuroko era inconfundible. Sin embargo, Aomine tenía la sensación de que él estaría ahí, como siempre, esperándole.

—Buenas.

Aomine continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el silencio comenzaba a adueñarse del espacio entre ellos. Apretó sus labios, frustrado por la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Antes, aquella carencia de sonido era justo el producto de la confianza y complicidad que habitaba al estar juntos; ahora, no quedaba nada de aquella hermosa sensación cálida, suplantada ferozmente, por la inminente incomodidad que era obvia y casi palpable.

El moreno decidió abrir los ojos para hacer frente —por primera vez en el día, pero quinta en la semana— al par de iris azules que le observaban fijamente a un metro de él.

Aquello que observaba lo sabía desde antes, el lenguaje secreto que compartía con Kuroko no se basaba simplemente en expresiones faciales o ligeros movimientos que tenía el otro, también sus ojos hablaban, también aquellos orbes expresaban tantas cosas que era fácil leerlas una vez que convivías mucho tiempo con él.

Y sabía lo que los ojos de Kuroko le gritaban. Y no sólo eso, sino también los labios entreabiertos cada tanto le decían que había algo que su pareja no le había dicho…

—Quieres que terminemos, ¿no es así? —Aomine rompió el helado silencio que compartían. Lo hizo desviando la mirada hacia el cielo —. No soy tonto, he pasado demasiado tiempo contigo…

—Así es —interrumpió Kuroko con voz firme, aunque el moreno logró detectar un ligero temblor entre las palabras—. Creo que es lo mejor.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua, irritado y con rabia. Sin embargo, una parte de él le dijo que era lo mejor. Ya había extraído todo lo que Kuroko tenía por ofrecer, le había dejado como un cascarón vacío… Y eso, internamente le alegró.

Ya que de esa forma, Kuroko no podría a amar a nadie más como le amaba a él.

El moreno se incorporó de su lugar y con un movimiento, se acercó a Kuroko lo más que pudo, acortando la distancia entre ellos, como en su primer beso, como en aquellos días de primer grado.

—Dame un beso —demandó Aomine para sorpresa de Kuroko quien sólo atinó a brindar un poco ante la petición, de su ahora, ex pareja —. De despedida, claro.

Aomine leyó nuevamente el rostro que puso Kuroko ante la proposición. Iba a decir que era una broma, que le dejará así por la paz. Pero al ver como el otro se acercó ligeramente, tomó aquello como una aceptación a su propuesta.

A la última petición, por él, por sí mismo y por lo suyo… que tristemente ya nunca iba a volver a darse.

Aomine posó sus labios —húmedos previamente por su lengua— sobre los de Kuroko y los dejó allí un poco, algo que duraba como una eternidad para ambos. Después de ello, coló su lengua escurridiza por la cavidad de Kuroko y saboreó el dulce sabor que residía allí, en un lugar dominado por su esencia. Posó las palmas de sus manos en ambas mejillas del otro y acarició con sus pulgares la piel que alcanzaba a tocar, agradeciendo cada uno de los gestos que nacían de los sentimientos de Kuroko.

Mordió, besó y repasó con su lengua cada rincón de la boca y los labios de la sombra que le había seguido en esos últimos años, de aquella sombra que le seguiría toda su vida.

Aomine se separó de Kuroko lentamente, queriendo guardar aquella expresión única que mostraba el rostro del, normalmente, inexpresivo alumno de Teiko.

Kuroko logró recomponerse de aquel beso, se levantó de su lugar y partió para perderse detrás de aquellas escaleras de fierro.

El sonido que provocó el cerrar de una puerta sonó con efecto de eco en el corazón de Aomine. Sabía que le había perdido, sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. Y comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas ante ese último pensamiento, ante la inminente soledad que, seguramente, le acompañaría dentro de un tiempo. No convulsionaba por el dolor que sentía, no dramatizaba por la reciente pérdida, simplemente dejaba que el agua que salía por sus ojos se escurriera por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello.

Miraba al cielo, como pocas veces solía hacerlo buscando ese algo que le gustaba, puesto desde que tenía a Kuroko, el azul que habitaba en sus ojos y el misterio que embargaba en ellos, era el cielo que necesitaba.

Y así fue como Aomine perdió a su primer amor.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Quisiera aclarar, que éste es y será el primer y único fanfic que escribiré acerca de esta pareja. No es una ship que realmente me guste (motivos personales), sin embargo, le tengo respeto y hasta cierto punto, nostalgia. Y por eso, y por algunas cosas que tenía, he decidido hacerle un cierre a esa dramática relación que todos sabemos, tenían Aomine y Kuroko en Teiko. Al hacerlo, me percaté que ya no tenía deudas con nadie... yo me entiendo.

Gracias por leer.

Besos de caramelo y agua de jamaica.

Cadiie Mustang.


End file.
